


One Day in Our Life

by brownginger



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Compilation Stories, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownginger/pseuds/brownginger
Summary: That ONE day in your life that you will face.





	1. Last Day of Weekday

Satu gelas milk tea dingin dengan lantunan musik dari satu instrumen petik yang menemaniku sore hari ini di tempat dimana biasa aku kunjungi sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib setiap harinya.  
Aku, seorang diri menyeruput perlahan air dari dalam gelas melalui sedotan keras alias one of the trend happens recently which I approved its existence, stainless straw, menunggu sosok yang seharusnya sudah tiba 20 menit lalu. Ini sudah gelas kedua, namun manusia yang satu ini belum juga nampak daun telinganya.

"Misi mba" Seketika sebuah topi dihadapkan tepat di depan pandanganku.

setelah kupahami maksud dan tujuannya, kurogoh kantong jeans yang sedang kukenakan, mencoba mencari selembar uang kertas senilai dua ribu rupiah.

"Ini mas" kuletakkan selembar setengah lusuh kedalam topi yang dijadikan wadah oleh pelantun musik jalanan tersebut.

"Makasi mba"  
Balas senyumnya.

Kembali aku unlock selular yang sedaritadi aku letakkan di atas meja.  
Aku membuka salah satu aplikasi obrolan bernama LINE. Sudah terdapat beberapa pesan baru, termasuk beberapa pesan pemasaran alias promo of the day dari starbucks, burger king, sushi tei, dan Surya. Iya. Yang terakhir ini alasan aku duduk di sebuah kedai mungil dibilangan salah satu daerah ibukota ini. Aku memesan dua gelas teh susu di tempat ini. Aku tekan pesannya tersebut.

LINE

Evan />  
Tapan, artis telat sebentar ya.

Aku memutar bola mata setelah membaca pesan singkat yang sudah terkirim sekitar 5 menit lalu. Tanpa membalas pesan tersebut, aku membuka aplikasi lain yang mungkin lebih menarik untuk membunuh waktu berlalu.  
Setelah beberapa saat scroll timeline salah satu media sosial bergengsi ini, hp ku berdering, tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Panggilan

Evan.

"Dimana? Aku baru masuk nih, eh gajadi, udah liat, bye~"  
Panggilan yang baru saja kuterima sudah kembali terputus tanpa aku mengatakan satu patah kata pun. 

"Macet banget yang, hai"  
Satu kecup mendarat di dahiku begitu saja.  
Balas senyumku.

"Kok diem aja?" Sautnya sesaat setelah menduduki kursi kosong dihadapanku.

"Kan belum nanya" Jawabku heran.

"Tadi kan pertanyaan" 

Sesaat aku diam, dan kembali menanggapi perkataan bodohnya tersebut. "Tadi juga jawaban"  
Kembali ku seruput sisa teh yang ada di gelasku ini.

"Aku pesen dulu ya, kamu mau apa?"

"Pisang bakar keju susu"  
Balas anggukan Evan, yang seketika bergerak ke arah meja kasir.

Setelah beberapa saat, Evan kembali dengan selembar kertas kecil, yang kuyakini adalah sebuah bon.

"Tadi aku lupa kamu mesen apa, jadi aku pesennya, roti bakar coklat susu, gapapa ya?" Dengan keyakinan terpancar dari parasnya, iya kembali duduk di kursi semulanya.  
Senyumku pahit, "Jauh pisang ke roti Evaaaan~"

"Loh? pisang bakar? yaudah nanti pesen lagi" Jika percakapan ini terjadi melalui text, sudah pasti balasanku adalah smashboard.

Yang dilakukan Evan ini memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku. Dia adalah sosok yang setahun belakangan ini menjadi salah satu tokoh pengisi kegiatan sehari-hari. 13 bulan sudah kami menyetujui sebuah hubungan yang kami sepakati. Baik buruknya sudah kami lalui. memang 13 bulan bukan waktu yang lama, namun itu juga bukan waktu yang singkat. iya? tidak? jelas Iya.

On this last day of weekday, biasanya kami menghabiskan waktu bersama(?).  
wait... that sounds cringe, maksudnya ada kegiatan yang kami lakukan sebagai reward satu sama lain karna telah berjuang seminggu penuh dalam mencari pundi-pundi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan.  
Kali ini, kami bergegas kerumahku sesaat setelah melahap pesanan kami di cafe beberapa waktu lalu. Waktu yang ditempuh cukup singkat, sekitar 40 sampai 50 menit tergantung keadaan jalan di ibukota ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak banyak obrolan yang dibicarakan, hanya suara mesin kendaraan yang menyambut satu sama lain. Suara-suara kali ini cukup keras karena aku harus mendengarnya langsung tanpa penghalang kaca, kecuali helm yang aku kenakan ini. Evan, hari ini lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan roda duanya, katanya sih, lagi pengen.  
"Ini kerumah kamu kan?"  
Tanyanya.  
"Iya, ada film yang mau aku tonton, tapi ga mau liat sendiri" Jawabku sedikit keras, karna suara bising kendaraan di jalanan.

Diam kembali menghampiri kami. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan kami untuk bercakap, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dipermasalahkan.  
Sepanjang perjalanan, rasa kantukku beberapa kali menghampiri, yang menyebabkan aku sesekali bersandar ke punggung Evan, serta melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggang Evan 

"Ngantuk ya?" Tanya Evan, sembari mengusap tangan yang sudah mendarat diperutnya.  
Balas anggukanku, yang kutebak bisa dia rasakan dari punggung yang aku sandarkan.

"Kamu pegang setir ah, aku takut"  
Sautku, sesaat menyadari, Evan menepuk-nepuk tanganku untuk beberapa kali.  
"Kamu jangan ngantuk ah, aku takut"  
Balasnya.  
"Ngga, ini aku capek aja, ga tidur"

"Apa? 2 minggu lalu, motor gue lo buat oleng"  
Tepukan keras mendarat di bahu kanannya, yang disambut oleh suara tawa Evan /> Aku melepaskan tanganku, sebagai tanda bahwa aku sepenuhnya sadar dan tidak mengantuk.

"Yah, kok dilepas?"  
Tanyanya, dengan intonasi seperti kecewa.  
"Udah ngga ngantuk"  
"Ya ngga papa"  
"Bodo ah, udah mau sampe, udah diem".

\---

"Escape Room?"  
Tanya Evan setelah aku memberi tahunya tentang film yang aku temui beberapa waktu lalu.  
"Iya, sebentar aku nyalain laptopnya dulu"  
Jawabku, sembari membuka laptop yang baru aku letakkan diatas meja.

\---

"not bad" Respon Surya, sesaat layar laptopku menunjukkan tanda-tanda berakhirnya film.

"I love this tho" Balasku.

"Tapi ide film ini kayanya emang udah dipake beberapa film" 

"Contohnya?"

"Hmm... aku lupa, dulu kayanya ada film yang vibe nya sama kaya gini, tipe-tipe games yang agak sadis".

"Kok aku ngga tau? tapi ini ngingetin aku sama SAW sih, walaupun ini jauh lebih bisa aku toleransi" 

"nah, sama SAW juga lumayan setipe, tapi ini lebih aman"

"AMAN APANYA?!?!"

"Maksudnya dibanding SAW, kamu kan tau SAW kelewat kejamnya kaya apa."

"Iya ih, kenapa sih orang-orang tuh"

"Kan laku, kamu aja yang ngga suka, tetep nonton" tawa Evan.

"HIH" Tegasku, sambil mematikan laptop.

Kubawa laptop ini kembali kekamarku, sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah menghampiri Evan yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya tersebut.

"Kayanya di kulkas ngga ada cemilan, gofo0d aja ya" Tanyaku, setelah mengecek isi kulkas yang kebetulan tidak tersedia pasokan cemilan yang pantas disantap.

"Kamu laper? mau makan keluar aja?" Tanyanya.

"Ngga ah, udah malem"

Evan merespon dengan menengok jam yang ia kenakan di lengan sebelah kirinya.  
"Oh iya udah jam 10, yaudah minum aja"

"Aku buatin teh aja ya, sama biskuit paling, masih ada kalo biskuit mah"

"nah itu ada" Jawab Evan.  
Dan kembali aku ke dapur membuatkan teh hangat serta membuka beberapa bungkus biskuit yang terletak di atas meja sekitar dapur.

Sekembalinya aku ke ruang tengah, Surya masih berkutik dengan ponselnya tersebut.  
Aku letakkan kedua gelas berukuran besar diatas meja, serta dua bungkus biakuit berukuran medium.

"Thank you" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Kamu liat apa?" Tanyaku, penasaran.  
Evan itu tipe yang rapih. Rapih dalam artian menanggapi seseorang, salah satu sikap positif Surya ya cara dia memperlakukan orang lain, sisanya negatif. Jadi ketika Surya melakukan hal tidak biasanya dia lakukan, aku akan segera menyadarinya. A simple 'Thank You' he just did before was one of it.  
Surya pasti ngga lupa untuk menoleh ke lawan bicara saat sedang berterimakasih. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku bertanya apa yang memfokuskan dia sebegitunya, sampai tidak melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Ini loh, postingan di Instagram, aku lagi baca sih, soal warna"  
Aku diam, tanpa sepatah katapun. Warna? apa iya sebuah topik warna bisa membuatnya fokus seperti itu?

"Disini ada yang cerita soal orang tua yang anti beliin anak laki-lakinya barang-barang berwarna pink"

"Iya... terus?" Tanyaku heran.

"Terus, si anak ini tiba-tiba minta barang warna pink, aku ngga tau jelas apa, mungkin baju, sedangkan ada pilihan warna lain, terus mamahnya kekeh beliin anaknya warna lain, dengan kedok 'kamu tuh laki-laki', nah disitu topiknya"  
Jelas Evan, sambil memegang ponselnya.

"Wajar sih, mungkin mamahnya takut"  
Balasku.

"Ngga wajar dong, itu cuma perkara warna, kenapa ditakutin?" Jawab Evan, yang seketika membuatku berpikir.

"Ya, kan biasanya warna pink itu ditujukan untuk perempuan, walaupun aku tau, kalo hal itu ngga bisa diukur pake warna" Jawabku, mencoba memahami maksud.

Evan meletakkan ponselnya, dan mengambil gelas berisi teh yang susah aku sediakan beberapa saat lalu.

"Coba kamu diposisi anak itu, kamu mau a certain thing that cannot be replaced by other thing, tapi mamah batesin kamu, dengan pilihannya"

"Ya iya sih, ih aku bukan mengiyakan si ibu tadi, maksudku aku paham kenapa si ibu kaya gitu" Jelasku.

"Aku heran aja" Singkat balas Evan.

"Isu-isu kaya gitu lagi rame sekarang loh dibahas orang-orang, lumayan seneng sih udah mulai banyak yang sadar"  
Sambut antusiasku merespon Evan.

"Bukannya lagi rame dalam artian positif juga, justru sekarang-sekarang ini banyak dari mereka yang salah mengartikan" 

"Sebentar, ini lagi ngomongin apa?"  
Tanyaku.

"Yang?"  
Evan membesarkan kedua bola matanya seakan-akan heran akan hal yang baru saja aku lontarkan. Cubitan ringan mendarat di pipi kananku.

"Kemaren aku baca tweet orang, mba-mba nya marah-marah gitu gara-gara di krl ngga dapet tempat duduk, dia kebetulan masuk di gerbong umum. Katanya dia sebel, ngga ada satu orang pun yang ngasih dia tempat duduk, dia tuh capek abis pulang kerja dan yang duduk rata-rata laki-laki semua, terus dia heran katanya, ngga mau ngalah sama perempuan. Terus aku hampir bales tweetnya karna sebel bacanya, terus ngga jadi aku apus lagi"  
Kembali aku ke topik yang sedang kami bicarakan.

Evan hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput perlahan teh yang ia ambil dari atas meja.

"Emangnya dikira yang capek dia doang? emang di kira prioritas bangku di krl buat dia? kan ada peraturannya, sebel akutuh"  
Dengan intonasi sedikit meningkat, aku perlahan mendalami apa yang aku bahas barusan. 

"Tapi aku mikir juga, ngapain aku sebel? suka-suka dia sih mau berpendapat apa, aku ngga bisa expect mereka untuk sependapat sama aku, walaupun emang berat banget menahan kebencian"  
Aku menoleh ke arah Evan, mendapati ia sedang menopang pipinya dan memyandarkan sikunya di tepi sofa dan tersenyum melihat kearahku.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum? aku salah ya?" Tanyaku sedikit heran.

Tidak ada respon suara dari Evan, namun seketika aku merasa sesuatu mendarat di bibirku dengan sangat cepat.

"Kamu pacar siapa sih?" Tanya Evan kembali ke posisi semulanya disertai dengan senyuman khas Evan. 

"Evan, kamu ngga usah sok-sok kaya drama korea gitu, aku ga melting sama sekali kaya gitu" Sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala aku merespon kelakuan sembrononya.

Evan merespon dengan sebuah raut muka acuh tak acuh. Ia sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan throw his other unexpected smile. 

"Kamu tuh mikir apa lagia......"

Seketika perkataanku yang belum selesai itu dipotong begitu saja.  
Sebuah cengkaman lembut mendarat dibawah salah satu telingaku dan sebagian leherku sudah berada digenggamannya.

-END-

Seungyoun as Evan


	2. Close Your Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perks of having an issue with my new boyfriend.

Terburu-buru dalam melakukan suatu hal pasti sudah menjadi hal yang paling dibenci setiap orang, karena kita harus menambah energi ekstra untuk melakukan hal tersebut, ditambah keresahan yang melanda disela-sela kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan. Seperti yang aku rasakan kali ini, aku tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga menuju kelas di lantai 3, untuk menghadiri kelas yang sudah mulai sekitar 20 menit lalu, and fyi I HATE STAIRS. 

Disela-sela perjuanganku melawan kebencian dengan anak tangga, ponsel yang sejak awal berada digenggamanku seketika berdering, memberi tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" Sapa seseorang dari panggilan tersebut.

"Halo, kenapa?" Jawabku sembari melanjutkan langkah.

"Gapapa, kamu dikampus?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat jelas bahwa orang tersebut baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kamu baru bangun? emang ngga kuliah? aku udah dikampus ini".

"Aku baru bangun, kelasku setengah jam lagi selesai, yaudah bolos aja lah, tapi nanti aku kekampus". Jawabnya masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Yaudah, aku telat nih, see you" 

"Ntar dulu, jangan ditutup"  
Bantahnya sesaat sebelum aku menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku.

"Hah? kenapa? aku buru-buru"  
Kembali ku dekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telingaku.

"Gapapa, jangan ditutup dulu"

"Apasi, gila" 

"Ngomong lagi dong, gapapa katain aja"

"Kamu mending cuci muka, kayanya sisa-sisa mimpinya masih nyangkut" Jawabku heran dengan kelakuan anak satu ini.

"Bagus dong, pas banget semalem aku mimpiin kamu"

"DEMIALLAH YO JIJIK AKU, MANDI GAK LU"  
Suara tawa menyambut jawabanku barusan. 

"See you" sautnya yang kemudian ditutuplah panggilan yang berisi percakapan absurd tersebut.

Sesaat, tibalah aku di kelas. Sebelum kuputuskan untuk membuka pintu, sedikit aku mengintip ke kaca berukuran sedang yang ada di pintu, dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu, karna intipanku barusan tidak merubah fakta bahwa aku ini terlambat hampir 30 menit.

\---

"Gila lagi lo setengah jam telat, cari mati"  
Sebuah cacian kuterima beberapa saat setelah kelas pak Purnama selesai.

"Ya, gue juga ngga mau telat" Jawabku sembari merapikan beberapa perangkat kuliah kembali ke dalam tote bag yang aku kenakan hari ini, tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kok bisa? lo balik malem emang kemaren?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Iya, ayo deh, aus nih" Ajakku.

Setelah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas, aku merasa tepukan di bahu kananku.

"Ada yg nyariin noh"  
Windy, sambil menepuk bahuku.

Seketika aku menoleh kearah Windy, lalu Windy sudah memberi sinyal untuk menunjukkan kemana pandanganku seharusnya mengarah.  
Kembali pandanganku lurus kedepan, dan sudah kulihat seseorang sedang berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan jarak kurang lebih... (Idk don't play with numbers with me) tidak terlalu jauh atau juga dekat. Dengan setelan jaket parasit berwarna kombinasi hitam, merah dan putih.

"Degem lo tuh" Celetuk Windy.  
Ucapan Windy tidak aku gubris sama sekali. Aku meninggalkannya dan melangkah mendekati sosok yang berjalan kearahku.

"Udah selesai? daritadi baru keluar kelas?"  
Tanyanya, setelah jarak kami memungkinkan untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kan ini 3 sks" Jawabku.  
Balas anggukannya.

"Loh? kamu mau kemana sih?"  
Tanyaku heran sesaat ia membalikkan badannya kearah yang sama dengan arah yang kutuju.

"Lah kamu mau kemana?" 

"Beli minum, aku aus"

"Yaudah ayo"

"Ini ceritanya ke lantai 3 mau ketemu aku aja apa gimana?"

"Ya iya" Jawabnya singkat.

"Gemes banget sih juniorku ini"

"Yang? Ngga gitu"  
Nada jengkel dan tatapan tidak nyaman ia lemparkan kearahku.

"Iya iya ih sensi banget" Karna tidak mau menambah hal sepele menjadi semakin besar, aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ejekanku, However deep down in my heart, it wasn't even a joke. I meant it, but he hates the fact of it. 

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasa seperti diawasi. Beberapa pasang mata layaknya memandang dan mengikuti setiap langkah yang aku dan Yohan ambil.  
Aku menoleh perlahan kearah Yohan, ia tampak normal seperti tidak ada apa-apa, well, obviously nothing happens, it's just me.  
Aku dan Yohan baru sekitar 1 bulan menyepakati hubungan ini, jadi masih menjadi sesuatu yang asing jika kami terlihat bersama. Beberapa minggu ini memang ada isu yang lumayan menggemparkan, bisa dikatakan antara baik dan tidak. Gimana tidak? Yohan itu juniorku, dia dua tahun lebih muda. Dua tahun lebih muda harusnya bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan, namun hal ini masih menjadi hal tabu untuk beberapa insan. Menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda memang menjadi sesuatu baru untuk sebagian orang, dan... Yohan ini cukup dikenal orang, jadi tambahlah isu-isu yang membuatku kurang nyaman.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah tanya membangunkanku dari lamunan kosong yang baru saja aku lakukan.

"Oh gapapa, aku lagi mikir aja"

"Mikir apa?"  
Dalam 0,0002 detik aku hampir mengatakan sejujurnya tentang apa yang aku pikirkan ini. Namun, janji tetaplah janji. Aku sudah janji tidak akan membawa hal ini lagi. Jika aku memaksakan untuk tetap mengatakannya, reaksi macam apa yang akan Yohan lemparkan ke akulah yang membuatku tetap merahasiakannya. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku lebih memilih menyimpannya dibanding mengatakan yang sebenarnya. 

"Aku mau makan apa" Jawabku.

"Ngga usah jauh-jauh ya, aku 15 menit lagi ada kelas"

"15 MENIT? Yaudah aku sendiri aja, ngga bakal sempet kalo makan dulu, belom kebawahnya, belom milih makannya, belom nunggu makannya, belom makannya" Sontak aku menghalanginya untuk menemaniku.

"Gapapa, yuk"

"Yo, ngga. Kamu udah bolos tadi. Udah cepet sana huss"

"Yaudah iya, aku ngga makan, tapi kebawah aja"  
Kerut dahi yang terukir di dahiku mengatakan betapa keras kepalanya anak ini.

Tersadar, apa yang kami lakukan hanyalah membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya kami tetap menuju kerumah makan ayam geprek depan kampus.  
Dan lagi-lagi beberapa pasang mata mengarah tajam kearah kami, ada pula yang bereaksi seolah-olah bukan sesuatu yang besar, namun mereka tetap menatap ringan kearah kami.

Aku duduk berdampingan dengan Yohan, namun Yohan seketika pindah ke hadapanku. Kebiasaanya yang satu itu memang bukan suatu hal baru lagi bagiku. Aku tidak menggubris apa yang dia lakukan, aku bergegas membuka buku menu yang sudah tersedia di setiap meja, termasuk meja yang kami tempati.  
Tidak butuh waktu lama, segera aku lambaikan tangan kearah salah satu pegawai rumah makan ini.

"aku belum milih kan?" Sontaknya setelah melihatku memberi sinyal untuk memesan.

"Ice tea, less ice, less sugar, right?"

"My girl" Responnya membuatku memutar bola mata.

-  
-  
-

"Udah masuk kan sekarang?"  
Tanyaku, mengingat bahwa dia ada kelas dalam waktu dekat.

"Kata Irgi belom ada dosen"  
Anggukku sebagai respon singkat dari jawabannya.

"Irgi udah dikelas? tumben?"

"Ngga tau, kepagian kali"

Ketika aku sedang lahapnya menikmati pesananku, sapa suara familiar seketika terdengar.

"Yo"

Menoleh aku ke belakang, menyadari sumber suara datang dari arah tersebut.  
Sesosok lelaki tampan sedang melambai kearah kami. IRGI.

Seketika, aku kembali menatap sesosok yang berada didepanku pahit.

"Yo?"  
Tanyaku heran, he giggles.

"Masuk. Sekarang" Lantangku, menyuruhnya bergegas pergi dari sini.

"Nanti dulu, baru sebentar"

"Apa? kamu udah bolos tadi"

"Ngga sengaja kan itu"

"not an excuse yo, cepet!"  
Merengut wajahnya, sesaat kukatakan sedikit ketus.

"Nanti jangan pulang dulu" sebuah lekukan wajah yang menunjukkan kekecewaan terpancar bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan.

"Kok lo ngga masuk si setan?" Sesaat suara lain terdengar.  
Irgi, seorang diri, dengan setelan kaos hitam dan jeans, dan tentu saja rambut indahnya yang lumayan menyita perhatian beberapa pengunjung ini menghampiri meja kami.

"Kesiangan gue" Jawab singkat Yohan.

"Pak Burhan ngga dateng katanya"

"Hah serius? jackpot dong gue"  
Terlihat sangat sumringah jawabannya, disertai naiknya nada suara yang menunjukkan keceriaan.

"Kamu tuh bener-bener" Sautku.

"Eh kak?" Sapa sopan Irgi.

"Iya gi, lo mau kekelas?"

"Tadinya, tapi karna katanya ngga ada dosen, jadi paling mau ke lembaga"

"Anak himpunan banget deh, ajak Yohan gih"

"Kalo mau anaknya"

Pandangan aku dan Irgi berpindah kearah Yohan.

"Ngga, ngga lo aja gi, males gue"

Tawa ringan Irgi, "yaudah gue kesana ya, yok kak, duluan"  
Anggukan dan senyuman aku lontarkan sebagai respon perkataannya.

Irgi perlahan meninggalkan kami, dan terlihat mulai menjauhi area resto ini.

"Kamu tuh, ga kelas, ga himpunan, kabur mulu"

"Aku males ah, paling cuma dengerin Irgi nyeloteh, sama godain cewe jurusan sebelah"

Tawaku, mendegar alasan Yohan.

"Emang iya? bukannya Irgi punya pacar?"

"Ya punya, kaya ngga tau Irgi aja"

"Ngga tau, emang kenapa?"

"Irgi tuh sebelum sama yang sekarang deketnya sama yang lain, terus kamunliat aja hp nya, yang chat cewe banyak"

"Ya wajar sih, Irgi ganteng"

"Mana? mendingan aku"

Tatapan heran aku pancarkan karena jawaban absurd yang dilontarkan Yohan.  
Seketika kuletakkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya, dan pipi kananya.

"Kamu sadarkan ngomong itu? kamu ngga sakit kan?" 

"Apasih, jadi gantengan Irgi daripada aku?"  
Tanyanya dengan segelintir tatapan kecewa.

"Yaiyalah" tawaku sambil menjawab pertanyaannya.

Tidak ada respon yang menjawab, hanya suara tawaku yang mengisi berhentinya percakapan ini.

"Sumpah, kami jelek banget, ngga isah sok ngambek, sok kecantikan banget" ledekku.

Candaan kami cukup membuatku tidak tersadarkan bahwa kami sedang berada di tempat yang lumayan ramai pengunjung. Pengunjung-pengunjung yang sebagian besar adalah mahasiswa-mahasiswi kampus kami.  
Seketika tawaku terhenti, sesaat setelah mataku bertemu salah dua atau tiga pasang mata yang melihat kearah kami.

That shit again.

"Yo, cabut yuk" Yohan yang sedang melahap ayam yang baru dipesannya itu memandang heran.

"Kamu ngga liat ini?"

mataku seketika kearah piring yang berisi ayam dan nasi yang sebagian besar sudah dilahap olehnya.

"Kenapa? kebelet?"

"ngaco, gapapa aku ngga nyaman aja"  
Yohan berhenti pergerakan tangannya, dan menoleh kearah sekitar.

"Yo, ngapain?" 

"Heran aja, tadi kamu biasa aja, tiba-tiba ngga nyaman"  
Sunyi, tanpa jawaban, karna aku sejujurnya tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang aku rasakan.  
Yohan menyeruput es tehnya.  
"Udah aku bilang, ngga usah dipikirin, apalagi diperhatiin"

"apa? kenapa kamu sok tau?"

"aku tau, pasti orang-orang lagi kan?" tanyanya.  
Lagi-lagi aku diam.

"Inget, kita ngga salah, kamu ngga salah, aku ngga salah, biarin mereka mikirin apa yang mereka mau, kita ngga bisa kontrol apapun yang ada dipikiran orang, please it's been weeks, just close your ears and relax"  
Senyumku, sembari mengaduk-ngaduk es teh yang sudah hampir abis.

"but, it's just not right" Jawabku pelan.

"Yaudah, aku bayar dulu, abis ini kita pindah ya" responnya lembut.  
Anggukku ringan.

The way he decided is just so right, I love this part of him. He chooses to take a simple and fair step, instead of arguing even more, even though I know what actually happens.

\--  
\--  
\--

Sekembalinya Yohan dari membayar pesanan-pesanan kami, dia menarik tanganku perlahan.

"Yuk, udah jam segini, keburu telat"

Terheran aku atas perkataannya. "Hah? telat apa?"

"Aku tadi pesen tiket nonton hehe"

"Gila lo ya, udah niat bolos kan?"

"Ngga, itu tadi pas kamu makan, aku pesen"

"Boong banget"

"Ye~ terserah, udah yuk"  
Aku berdiri dan menyangkutkan totebag yang hari ini menjadi pilihan tas untuk kubawa ke kampus.  
💛

-END-

Yohan as who? ya Yohan

Irgi is one of the character :)


End file.
